onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Wright
Cedric Wright, also known as the "Devil's Emissary", is the Spy and 'younger brother' of the Blue Lightning Pirates. He possesses the power of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf (Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Dire Wolf). Appearance Cedric has straight silver hair that goes down to about his chin, with bangs in the front. He is relatively small in his human form, as all young children are, but in his hybrid form, he becomes much larger, about the size of a full grown adult in the same form. His wolf form is large as well due to its species. After eating his Devil Fruit, his eyes, once black like Lance's, became yellow. His left ear is pierced like his brother (He thought it was cool so he made Collette pierce it for him, but the earring is a wolf's head rather then a skull. He will normally wear knee length jean shorts, a black t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Personality Despite his young age, Cedric is strangely mature. Like his brother, he is generally a good guy, always up for fun. He does know when to be serious, and is pretty smart for his age. He is a master of deception, and being so young, it's easy for him to put up a 'helpless child' facade to get what he wants from strangers. He has a strong sense of pride for his brother, and often gets mad about things that Lance doesn't. He has a notoriously short temper. He is considerably strong both physically, and mentally, and has the sharp senses of a wolf due to his Inu Inu abilities. He has a very strong relationship with his crew and is the 'younger brother' to all of them. He has no tolerance for being treated like a child and is very independent. Abilities Cedric is an able fighter with and without his Devil Fruit, however, being smaller then the rest, he is much weaker without the assistance of his ability. However, while he lacks in physical strength, his excels in mental. He's pretty much a child prodigy in that sense. He knows how to get under someone's skin to frighten them, anger them, frustrate them, the works, and can sometimes be very cruel in that sense. Being a child, it is also very easy for him to partake in undercover/covert operations, as he plays the innocent little boy role to a tee. Devil Fruit Cedric possesses the power of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf, which grants him the ability to change into a Dire wolf, or a Dire Wolf-human hybrid. :Main article: Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf History Cedric is the younger of two children born to the Wright Family. Like his brother, he spent a lot of his time outdoors, playing with his friends. He always wanted to spend time with his brother, and because of this, he always acted tougher then he was. He never knew his mother, seeing as she died during his birth. At the age of two, his father, unable to handle Cedric's crying, tried to strangle him, and would have succeeded were it not for Lance's intervention. Only a few hours later, the man returned, killing himself before his son's eyes. Cedric, though very young, remembers those two events clearly. When he was three, he accidentally ate his Devil Fruit from a kiosk while the owner was busy trying to sell a fake sword to Lance. In order to pay for the fruit, the owner insisted that Cedric be the payment, at which point Lance took the man out, demanding that he leave town. Several days later, the man's partners ambushed them in their home and Lance forced Cedric to hide in a closet. However, the attempt was futile, as he was found and used as a distraction to kill Lance. Cedric, terrified and furious at the thought of losing his only family, managed to transform into a Dire Wolf with the use of his Devil Fruit and brutally and slowly killed the men. Afterward, he gave his brother another Devil Fruit he'd stolen from the same kiosk, unaware of what it was, but hoping it would save him. After Lance's recovery, the two left the village. Along their adventures over four years, Cedric was told the stories of the previous Pirate Kings, however, he has absolutely no interest in becoming that himself. The others in the crew are extremely protective over him, despite the fact that he is a very able fighter and extremely mature despite his young age. Relationships Crew Cedric idolizes his older brother Lance and has a tendency to try to copy some of the things he does, such as the ear piercing. (He tried to copy his clothing style, but it looked strange on such a small child and decided against it). Collette is a mother figure to him and he respects her as such. Amaya is his older sister figure who has a tendency to pick on him to try to make him 'act his age for once' as she puts it. He respects Nikolai, just as Lance does and often spends time with him, as Nikolai is the only serious one other then himself. The slight cruelty Cedric possesses derived from watching Nikolai. Family Cedric never knew his family, other then his brother, so therefore, has no relationship with him. However, he idolizes Lance. Friends Enemies Quotes * "Because I'm so young, you're not regarding me as a threat. That's going to cost you your life." * "Are you done already?" * "I'm not a little kid, dammit so stop treating me like one!" Trivia * When originally being created, Cedric's Devil Fruit Model started at Gray Wolf, then became Red Wolf, and lastly Sky Wolf before finally settling with Dire Wolf. Related Articles * Blue Lightning Pirates * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf External Links Pirates! - The fanfiction in which Cedric is the spy of the Blue Lightning Pirates. Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users